Timeline
The Timeline of the ''Halo'' universe spans hundreds of thousands of years, and is divided into several different eras for ease of understanding. Eras Precursor era The Precursor era spans the time before 200,000 BCE and covers the time of the Precursors. Forerunner era Spanning from 200,000 BCE to 50,000 BCE, the Forerunner Era covers the time during which the Forerunner Ecumene was the dominant power in the Milky Way galaxy. This era covers events such as the rise of the space-faring prehistoric human civilization, the Forerunner-Flood war, the activation of the Halo Array, and the subsequent repopulation of the galaxy through the Conservation Measure. Rise of the Covenant era The Rise of the Covenant Era is composed of events starting from 50,000 BCE to 1500 CE, during which time the Covenant was first founded and expanded into a large interstellar empire. The era includes the San'Shyuum Civil War, Sangheili-San'Shyuum war, formation of the Covenant Empire, assimilation of the Lekgolo and the Kig-Yar, and some early human history (such as the Battle of Thermopylae). Globalization era The Globalization era contains events from 1500 CE to 2362 CE, such as the Industrial Revolution, formations of key nations and empires, the First and Second World Wars, formation of the United Nations, the Cold War, early human space exploration, modern history (including portions of i love bees), early human space colonies, the Interplanetary War, the formation of the Unified Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command, and the creation of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. Colonial era The Colonial era spans from 2362 CE to 2494 CE and focuses on the human Domus Diaspora. It includes the Odyssey settling Reach, the foundation of most critical human interstellar colonies, and the first wave of dissidence from these colonies. Insurrection era The Insurrection era includes events spanning from 2494 CE to 2525 CE. The era includes UNSC operations against the Rebel/Insurrection forces in the Outer Colonies, the continuation of the ORION Project and the creation of the SPARTAN-II Program. The Great War era The Great War era focuses on the events from 2525 CE to 2553 CE, the years during which the Human-Covenant war was fought. Every battle in the Human-Covenant war, some minor human and Covenant rebel conflicts, and the Great Schism fall within this era. Post-war era The Post War era occurs between 2553 CE and 2557 CE. It is composed of events that took place after the official end of hostilities in 2553, up until the discovery of the Ur-Didact by John-117 in 2557. Events such as the Battle of Gao and Operation: FAR STORM took place during this time. Reclaimer era The Reclaimer era began with the discovery of the Ur-Didact's Cryptum during the First Battle of Requiem in 2557, and includes the rise of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant, the awakening of the Guardians, the Reclamation, and the Second Battle of Installation 00 in 2559. Post-Reclaimer era The Post-Reclaimer era includes events in the distant future. This would include Catherine Halsey's Eulogy to SPARTAN-B312 in 2589 and the remembrance of the Human-Covenant war by the Museum of Humanity in 2607 and 2610. Category:Timeline